Precious Christmas Moments TRADUCCIÓN
by Charlotte Hotchner
Summary: La familia de la BAU celebra la Nochebuena haciendo y compartiendo recuerdos nuevos y antiguos junto con tradiciones nuevas y antiguas. Es la época del año para los milagros, la familia y el amor. Sigue leyendo para ver el amor y el romance de nuestra OTP Penélope y Derek. Es una traducción autorizada cuya autora original es Karen LaManna


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Criminal Minds y a la CBS, y la historia original está en inglés y es de Karen LaManna, que me ha autorizado a traducirla al español, estara publicada aquí y en fanfic bajo el mismo pseudónimo.**

* * *

 **Precious Christmas Moments**

 **Parte 1**

La puerta de entrada se abrió de repente y llegó una ráfaga ártica junto con voces alegres de los hombres de la BAU, así como las de Jack y Henry.

"¡Ho, Ho, Ho, Feliz Navidad! ¡Venimos con un gran regalo!"

Las mujeres de BAU se apresuraron a encontrarse a sus hombres y los niños. Todos aplaudieron y se rieron. "¡Yayyyy! ¡Está aquí, está aquí!"

Todos estaban completamente emocionados y prácticamente rebotando. Era la víspera de Navidad, lo que significaba que esta noche el viejo Santa Claus estaría haciendo su primera visita a la nueva casa Morgan. Derek y Penélope iban a celebrar su primera Navidad juntos como pareja en su propia casa.

Derek finalmente encontró el coraje para expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos a su amada el verano pasado. Él la invitó a salir y su primera cita estuvo llena de amor, romance y él le dio el tratamiento de Diosa. Ambos estaban en el mejor momento de sus vidas. Hizo todo lo posible para que todo el fin de semana fuera especial. Se encontró con su chica favorita en su departamento y la llevó rápidamente al retiro en la montaña de Dave. Allí le hizo el amor y la mimó con un picnic elegante y romántico junto al lago con todos los detalles. Que incluía, música suave, velas, champán, fruta fresca, su plato favorito pollo Alfredo, mousse de chocolate y fresas cubiertas de chocolate y más.

Pasaron la tarde bailando, hablando, caminando y bañándose desnudos. La noche terminó con ellos haciendo el amor lenta y apasionadamente bajo las estrellas que duró hasta que salió el sol a la mañana siguiente. Finalmente se durmieron de agotamiento en los brazos del otro. Derek quería que su primera vez fuera espectacular y especial, algo que recordaría para el resto de sus vidas. El resto del fin de semana lo llevaron a cabo con todas las mismas actividades, fue el mejor momento y estaría con ellos para siempre.

Los siguientes seis meses fueron los más felices que hayan tenido, eran inseparables, excepto cuando el equipo se iba de la ciudad por casos. Incluso entonces ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño hasta que hablaban entre ellos a través de Skype o hablaban hasta que se quedaban dormidos hablando por teléfono.

Cuando el equipo estaba en casa, pasaban felices su tiempo mientras trabajaban juntos para restaurar una antigua casa victoriana que compraron para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Era preciosa, con un enorme patio trasero, un porche que envolvía la casa, una piscina y un pequeño lago detrás de ellos en el bosque. La casa tenía tres plantas con seis habitaciones y el dormitorio principal con un baño principal adjunto con una bañera de hidromasaje y una hermosa bañera de jardín. La casa también venía con otros tres baños, tres chimeneas, una gran sala de estar, comedor, una oficina para Penélope, una habitación familiar y una cocina muy grande que Derek convirtió en el sueño de un cocinero.

Quería la casa perfecta para su mujer perfecta y no se conformaría con menos. Pusieron tanto tiempo, esfuerzo y detalles minuciosos, no tenía precio y fue apto para su Diosa y su Dios de Chocolate. Se mudaron justo después del Día de Acción de Gracias, así que esta sería su primera Navidad en la casa de sus sueños con su familia rodeándolos.

Se decidió que todos estarían celebrando juntos las vacaciones en la Casa Morgan. Todos llegaron a la hora del almuerzo y estarían allí hasta el día después de Navidad. Los planes eran que los hombres y los niños irían a buscar un árbol de Navidad y luego una tradicional cena de Nochebuena italiana. Eso consistiría en mucho vino, buena compañía, mariscos y pasta en abundancia. Luego disfrutarían de su fiesta para adornar el árbol que incluía un precio de entrada que Penélope decidió que cada persona tendría que llevar dos adornos que representaran algo sobre ellos mismos.

El día de Navidad se dedicarían a cocinar y comer otra fiesta de pavo, jamón glaseado y todos los adornos. Todas las mujeres Penélope, Emily, JJ y Fran se encargarían de preparar la comida mañana. Mientras que, la fiesta de esta noche, sería cocinada por Dave y Fran.

El resto del tiempo sería el momento para regalos, jugar, ver películas y, con suerte, retozar en la nieve que se prevé que comenzará más tarde esta noche. Esto se había convertido en su tradición navideña anual en los últimos dos años, la única diferencia en lugar de pasar el tiempo en la mansión de Rossi este año sería en la Casa Morgan.

Entonces, comenzó un fin de semana festivo lleno de buenos momentos, risas, sonrisas, buena comida, amor, recuerdos viejos y nuevos, y tradiciones duraderas.

Los poderosos buscadores llegaron a casa con un alarde de valentía, haciendo alarde de su premio mientras jugaban con la forma en que pasaron el día alimentándose en el bosque para acabar con sus presas. Lo único que podían hacer las chicas era reírse durante toda la historia.

"Lo juro, Bebé, ¡debemos haber caminado por todo el bosque!"

Penélope sonrió y soltó una gran carcajada. "¡Claro, lo hiciste mi hombre de chocolate de la montaña!"

Derek se acercó a su amada y la estrechó en un abrazo cariñoso y un beso apasionado. "Oye mujer, no me digas que no le crees a tu hombre"

Ella le pellizcó la mejilla y le guiñó un ojo. "Awww, Bebé si quieres que te crea, ¡te prometo que lo intentaré!"

Derek sonrió triunfantemente con su famosa sonrisa de mil vatios. "Será mejor que hagas algo más que intentarlo chica fuerte".

Todo lo que todos podían hacer era reírse de la risa juguetona habitual entre su pareja favorita. Una vez que los hombres lograron colocar el enorme árbol, se colocó en el soporte de instalación y se aseguró en su lugar.

Todos se pararon alrededor y admiraron su forma y tamaño. Los hombres lo habían hecho bien.

Henry miró a su madre, sonrió y levantó los brazos para que lo levantaran. JJ se inclinó y con facilidad y amor llevó a su hijo a sus brazos. "¡Genial mamá, genial! ¿Está bien, mamá?"

JJ le sonrió a su hijo mientras le tocaba la nariz. "¡Es muy bonito, Henry! ¡Escogieron uno genial! ¿Te divertiste con tu padre, Nonno y los tíos?"

Henry soltó una risita. "¡Tenía montones de diversión mamá! ¡Estábamos listos para caminar en la nieve!"

"¿Lo hiciste?"

"Uh huh, y alcancé con las bolas de nieve al tío Derek, ¡un poco abajo!"

JJ se rió junto con todos los demás. "¡Apuesto a que lo hiciste, ojalá estuviera allí para verlo!"

Emily intervino. "¿Yo también, tío Derek?"

"¡Jaja, Prentiss eres una alborotadora!"

Emily sonrió. "¡Ya me lo imaginaba!"

Jack corrió hacia su madre. "¡No te preocupes mamá, nos divertimos!"

Emily le guiñó un ojo a su hijo y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "¡Gracias Jack, eres el héroe de mami!"

"¡Gracias, mamá! ¿Podemos Henry y yo ir a jugar con Clooney y Mudgie?"

Emily miró a Derek y Penélope. "Tienes que preguntarle al tío Derek y a la Tía Pen, ¿de acuerdo?"

Henry salió de los brazos de JJ y tanto él como Jack corrieron delante de ellos.

Jack soltó. "¿Podemos tío Derek, podemos por favor?"

"Sí, ¿podemos tío Derek, porfaa?"

Derek y Penélope se miraron, sonrieron y luego Derek se inclinó y levantó a Henry. "¿Ustedes prometen ser cuidadosos?"

"¡Lo prometo, lo prometo!"

"Lo prometo tío Derek".

Derek colocó suavemente a Henry abajo. "Ok chicos, id a divertiros!"

"¡Yayyyy!" En ese momento, los dos niños pequeños corrieron como cohetes para ir a buscar a los perros.

Los adultos sacudieron la cabeza y se rieron entre dientes. JJ se acercó y le dio un abrazo a Derek "Awww, eres tan bueno con ellos. ¡Algún día serás un gran papá!"

"Gracias, hermanita, ¿tú crees?"

"Lo sé, hermano mayor".

Derek miró a su alrededor mientras abrazaba a su chica favorita. "Hola chicos, quería decir algo antes de que todos estemos ocupados. ¡Los necesito a todos para que sepan que los quiero mucho! Bebé me siento muy afortunado de tenerlos a todos en nuestras vidas y no deberíamos cambiar nada. Todos hemos pasado por tantas cosas y puedo decir honestamente que confío en cada uno de ustedes. Nunca pensé que podría decirle eso a nadie después de todo en mi pasado, pero ahora sí puedo. Hotch, me hizo una pregunta hace un par de años y en ese momento todavía tenía algunas dudas, pero ya no. Lo juro. ¡Me alegro de que todos podamos estar aquí como un gran grupo de locos inadaptados! ¡Feliz Navidad, familia! Ahora, ¿qué hay del plan?"

Penélope se inclinó aún más hacia atrás en sus brazos, inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y rozó sus labios con los de él mientras una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla. "¡Awww angelote, todos te amamos y confiamos en ti también!"

Penélope luego dirigió su atención a todo el grupo. "Ahora, mi fabulosa familia de superhéroes y mamá Fran. Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Tengo el novio más dulce y sexy que cualquiera pueda pedir. También tengo la mejor familia y mamá que hubiera deseado. Había estado sola voluntariamente durante lo que parece ser una eternidad. Todos saben que perdí a mis padres cuando tenía dieciséis años y mis hermanos egoístas y rencorosos me repudiaron después de su muerte. Mi vida amorosa pasada ha sido horrible y sin significado, así que lamentablemente, nunca quise bajar mi escudo. Entonces, lo más interesante sucedió un día, fui arrestada y me ofrecieron el mejor trabajo, todo en un día. También conocí mi futuro ese día, ¡Demonios! Gracias, jefe, ese día cambió mi vida para siempre y ahora ¡todos mis sueños se han hecho realidad! ¡Ahora, mis palomas, amo a las personas más maravillosas que conozco, incluidos mis dos súper sobrinos especiales! "

Penélope soltó una risita y de repente se giró y Derek la trajo para el beso más apasionado que pudo reunir.

Emily espetó. "¡Nosotros también te amamos, PG! ¡CONSIGUE UNA HABITACIÓN!"

Fran caminó frente a ellos, Derek soltó a su chica y tomó a su madre en sus brazos y se abrazaron. "Te quiero mucho, Bebé. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti y no te deseo otra cosa que felicidad y amor con tu Bebé. Estoy tan contenta de que finalmente ustedes dos hayan sacado sus cabezas de sus traseros y admitido algo que todos hemos sabido desde hace años. ¡Los amo a los dos!

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y Derek sonrió tímidamente a su madre. "Gracias mamá, realmente soy feliz y el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. ¡Yo también te amo! ¡Solo desearía que Sarah y Desi pudieran hacerlo para Navidad!"

"Lo sé hijo, ¡me gustaría eso también! En el lado bueno, todos estaremos juntos el próximo año. Solo tenemos que ser pacientes, una vez que finalice el año escolar, Sarah puede mudarse y transferirse para enseñar en una escuela infantil aquí, Desiree está contando los minutos hasta que se gradúe de Northwestern y estará trabajando muy cerca. Al mirar a mi alrededor, también quise decir que realmente soy afortunada y bendecida. Cuando comencé a salir con mi ahora maravilloso esposo y me mudé aquí, originalmente comencé con un hijo y dos hijas. Ahora, Dios me ha dado más que una familia tremendamente especial. Se me ha confiado un marido perfecto, dos hijos más, tres hijas más y dos nietos maravillosos que atesoro y quiero echarlos a perder malcriándolos. Significáis el mundo para mí y siempre lo será. Sé que no soy vuestra verdadera madre, pero incluso si necesitáis un abrazo o un oído extra siempre estaré aquí para vosotros. ¡Los amo a todos! "

Dave tomó su turno y habló. "¡Creo que todos somos afortunados y amo a todos y cada uno de ustedes! He estado solo durante tantos años y pensé que quería eso. Ahora, sé que era miserable y todo lo que siempre quise fue una familia y ahora tengo la mejor persona que cualquiera podría pedir. Aunque todos ustedes me vuelvan loco, no lo haría de otra manera. El mejor regalo que tuve la suerte de recibir fue el amor de esta hermosa dama aquí mismo, mi esposa. Fran Rossi! "

Fran sollozó, sonrió y saltó a sus brazos. "¡Yo también te quiero mucho, mi querido esposo! Nunca pensé que podría volver a ser tan feliz después de haber perdido mi Hank, pero me demostraste que estaba equivocada. ¡Gracias por amarme tanto como yo a ti!"

La feliz pareja comenzó a besarse apasionadamente mientras oían reír a todas las chicas.

"¡Awwww, qué dulce!"

Spencer saltó a continuación cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor del amor de su vida. "También quiero decir algo. Las cosas siempre fueron malas para mí, especialmente después de que mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí. Entonces de alguna manera perdí a mi madre cuando tuve que tenerla internada. También he conocido la soledad durante tantos años y demasiadas personas se levantaron y me dejaron. El primer mejor día de mi vida fue el día en que me uní a la BAU y encontré a mi nueva familia, ya no me sentía solo. Mi segundo mejor día fue el día en que me casé con bella esposa Jennifer Jareau Reid. Mi tercer mejor día fue el día en que nació mi perfecto hijo Henry. Créanme cuando les digo que he tenido muchos otros días maravillosos gracias a todos ustedes. Me aceptaron y nunca me juzgaron. ¡Los quiero mucho a todos y estoy orgulloso de ser parte de esta familia! "

JJ estaba llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban con fuerza. "Ohhh Spence, ¡te quiero mucho y lo haré para siempre!"

"¡Así se hace, Niño Bonito! ¡Bien dicho y te amamos pequeño hermano! Eso nunca cambiará y ahora estás atrapado con nosotros".

Spencer se sonrojó y sonrió cuando él y JJ se separaron de su abrazo. Penélope se acercó a él y lo abrazó a continuación. "¡Awww, mi cerebrito, también te queremos!"

Cuando se separaron, Derek lo llevó a un gran abrazo fraternal. JJ se aclaró la garganta con lágrimas todavía en su rostro y anunció. "¡Ahora me toca a mí! Solo quiero decir que cuando perdí a mi hermana Rosaline me sentí devastada. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, recibí a dos bellas hermanas más, García y Emily, y no pude pedir nada mejor. También tengo suerte porque ¡Tengo dos hermanos que son lo mejor que puedo pedir en Derek y Hotch! Por supuesto, también tengo una gran segunda mamá en Fran y un gran padre en Dave. ¡Los quiero mucho a todos! Luego, por supuesto, las dos mejores cosas en mi vida es mi esposo Spence y mi alegría, mi hijo Henry. Tengo mucha suerte y no sabría qué hacer sin ninguno de ustedes en mi vida. Ustedes son los mejores! "

Cuando ella terminó, todos se movieron para otra ronda de abrazos. Emily decidió que iría después.

Emily levantó y agitó su mano. "También quiero decir algo. Como todos ustedes saben, viajé toda mi vida en mi juventud así que no me conecté con nadie excepto con dos amigos en Roma. Aparte de eso, realmente no tenía a nadie. Mi madre nunca estaba cerca y nunca nos llevamos bien. Siempre estuve sola hasta que me convertí en parte de este equipo y mi familia. Ahora tengo hermanos, hermanas, una segunda mamá y un segundo padre. Sin embargo, las mejores partes de mi vida son maravillosas, mi esposo Aaron y mi magnífico hijo Jack. Estoy agradecida y los amo para siempre ".

Hotch se inclinó y la atrajo para darle un abrazo y un beso apasionado. Se mantuvieron así hasta que Penélope chilló. "¡Tu turno, Jefe!"

Hotch se apartó ligeramente de su esposa y miró al grupo que era su familia y respiró profundamente. "Sabes que cosas como estas son difíciles para mí, sin embargo, este parece ser el mejor momento para hablar. Sé que puedo ser duro y parecer distante y sé que no sonrío lo suficiente, pero estoy trabajando en eso. Sé que no siempre lo muestro o lo expreso, pero los amo. ¡Ustedes son mi familia! Mi padre era abusivo, a mi madre nunca le importó lo suficiente como para evitarlo y mi hermano Sean y yo siempre tuvimos una relación tensa. en esencia, los elegí a todos ustedes para que fueran mi familia tal y como me eligieron a mi. Con mucho, las mejores partes de mi vida son mi hermosa esposa Em y, por supuesto, mi gran y enérgico niño, Jack. Te amo, Emily ahora y siempre los quiero a todos ustedes, ¡aunque me siento como si hubiera estado en ***Romper Room** muchas veces! "

Todos rompieron a reír en respuesta a la última declaración de Hotch. Aunque, en el fondo, sabían que había algo de cierto en ello.

"De acuerdo, todos, tiempo de abrazo grupal, es hora de avanzar.

Hotch arrugó su nariz y gimió. "¡Garrrrccccíaaaa!"

"¡Vamos Jefe, no seas un anticuado!"

El grupo se rió entre dientes y todos se abrazaron en grupo mientras los chicos regresaban corriendo a la habitación.

Ambos gritaron. "¡Yo también, yo también!"

Sus respectivos padres se agacharon y recogieron a los dos niños mientras todos se apretaban en un fuerte abrazo grupal.

Cuando la familia se separó, Dave aplaudió y sonrió. "¡Muy bien, gente, es hora de estar ocupados! Fran y yo estaremos a cargo de la cocina para esta noche. Les digo que Aaron, Derek y los niños deben ir a buscar todas las cosas navideñas del cobertizo y traerlas, los hombres también necesitan revisar las luces y ponerlas en nuestro árbol. Señoras, por favor ayuden a poner la mesa y empiecen a trabajar en los regalos que quedan por envolver. Jack y Henry, pensamos que querrían ver a Rudolph, Frosty, El Grinch y Santa Claus vienen a la ciudad. ¿Qué decís?

Inmediatamente corrieron hacia la sala familiar aplaudiendo y alentando alegremente. "¡Yayyyyy!"

Fran comentó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Bien, Nonno, acabas de hacer a dos niños pequeños muy felices!"

Todos se rieron y sacudieron la cabeza con completa diversión.

Dave sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a su esposa. "¡Bueno, después de todo, soy el mejor Nonno del mundo! ¿Todos están de acuerdo con sus asignaciones?"

Al unísono, el grupo dejó escapar una respuesta rotunda. "¡Claro, papá!"

Todos los equipos se separaron en sus diferentes direcciones riendo todo el camino.

Las próximas dos horas pasaron volando mientras todos se mantenían ocupados con todas sus diferentes tareas. La casa estaba repleta de envoltorios, cocina y comprobando lo que parecían un millón de luces navideñas. La casa estaba llena de los más deliciosos aromas de la fiesta de la noche aún por venir.

Los niños saltaban de habitación en habitación revisando el progreso con las luces y cuando la cena estaría lista. También vieron una maratón de especiales navideños que Dave les había preparado junto con jugar con los perros.

Finalmente, llegó el momento de sentarse y participar en todas las maravillosas comidas caseras que Dave y Fran prepararon cuidadosa y amorosamente. La comida comenzó con una bendición liderada por Jack y Henry, que fue seguida por un brindis del patriarca de la familia, Dave.

Desde los aperitivos, hasta el postre, todo fue pura perfección. Dave y Fran se habían superado a sí mismos, toda la comida estaba deliciosa. Disfrutaron del gran festín mientras reían, hablaban y recordaban todo el tiempo. Todos pasaron un buen momento.

Después de que terminó la cena, toda la familia se ocupó de la limpieza, y pensaron que cuanto más rápido fuera la limpieza, más rápido podrían empezar a decorar el árbol. Todo fue como un reloj y ahora la parte favorita de Penélope estaba lista para comenzar.

Decir que Penélope estaba emocionada era la subestimación del año. Ella prácticamente rebotaba contra las paredes. Esta sería su primera Navidad como pareja con el hombre de sus sueños junto con el hecho de que la pasaría en su nuevo primer hogar. La vida no podría ser mejor excepto por el regalo sorpresa que le esperaba a su Dios de Chocolate.

Ella se quedó allí mirando el árbol ante ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esta sería una Navidad que ambos nunca olvidarían. De repente, fue sacada de su ensoñación cuando sintió dos brazos fuertes y amorosos envolverse alrededor de ella. Derek la había apretado contra su pecho mientras comenzaba a repartir en la parte posterior de su cuello suaves besos de mariposa. Le encantaba la sensación de su cuerpo junto al de ella y disfrutaba con sus toques suaves, besos y la amplitud de su amor por ella.

Derek sonrió mientras absorbía la esencia que era su hermosa Diosa. "¿Un penique por tus pensamientos, princesa?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró directamente a su cara sexy y sus ojos conmovedores, sonrió y se acurrucó aún más en su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. "Estaba pensando en lo feliz y afortunada que soy. Tengo el mejor chico, la mejor familia del mundo y no recuerdo haber sido tan feliz. Estamos empezando nuestras vidas juntos y creando una gran cantidad de recuerdos nuevos, tradiciones y momentos que nunca querría cambiar, guapo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y aprecio cada segundo de nuestro tiempo y nuestra vida juntos. Espero que nunca te decepcione. Te amo ¡tanto, ***Hot Stuff**!"

Derek la apretó más fuerte cuando se inclinó y picó la punta de su nariz. "¡Yo también te amo, Bebé! Nunca me decepcionarás. Haces que cada día de mi vida sea lo mejor posible. Soy el afortunado aquí, tienes el corazón más grande y amable de todos los que he conocido . Eres mi mejor amiga, mi paraíso, el consuelo que Dios me ha dado y el amor de mi vida. ¡Confío en ti con mi corazón, mi vida y mi alma! Me has hecho el hombre que nunca pensé que podría ser. Haría cualquier cosa por ti y no puedo esperar para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, amarte y protegerte ".

Ante eso, se giró en sus brazos para enfrentar a su héroe negro, el hombre de sus sueños y se inclinaron para un beso apasionado y extremadamente caliente que duró mucho tiempo.

Se apartaron uno de otro jadeando cuando oyeron a Dave tratando de llamar su atención.

Dave sonrió y se rió entre dientes. "¡Oigan ustedes dos, no delante de los niños! Si piensan que pueden alejarse el uno del otro el tiempo suficiente, estamos listos para comenzar esta fiesta".

La feliz pareja se sonrojó y se soltaron y Derek dijo. "Lo siento chicos, estamos listos cuando ustedes lo estén".

* * *

 ***Romper Room' es un programa infantil de televisión americano.**

 **Hay algunas expresiones cuya traducción suena rara así que no las traduciré, como *Hot Stuff.**

 **Agradecería que si alguien ve algo extraño en la traducción me avise para corregirlo.**


End file.
